


Being human

by gentlemeow



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemeow/pseuds/gentlemeow
Summary: — Тренер, пожалуйста, — голос Рэя тихий, вкрадчивый, он просит так искренне, что Тренер молча подчиняется. Какая уже разница.Искусственная кожа неотличима от настоящей. Она теплая, спасибо высокотехнологичным настройкам, и пахнет жженым сахаром.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Being human

**Author's Note:**

> Android!AU, да еще и кроссовер с "Сынами Анархии"... Тут стопудово не обошлось без Микки и самой лучшей его травы xD  
> А если серьезно, то никогда не знаешь, когда и чем накроет)
> 
> Возможно, вселенная фика покажется похожей на вселенную Детройта, но автор не играл в эту игру и опирался скорее на общие представления об андроидах и искусственном интеллекте. 
> 
> Ну и мало ли, вдруг кто-то не знает, как выглядит Джекс Теллер: https://ibb.co/W3Mnfpv :3

Хлеб. Теплый, ароматный. Корочка хрустит под пальцами, крошится на стол и немного на брюки. Тренер любит этот ни с чем не сравнимый запах свежей выпечки. Он дразнит и напоминает о Рэе.  
Рэй пахнет хлебом.

Рэй хмурится, неодобрительно глядя на мусор, но Тренер ласково качает головой. Потом уберем, не сейчас. Рэй понятливо кивает и, дождавшись тонкого свиста чайника, заваривает крепкий «Эрл Грей».  
Рэй пахнет бергамотом. Его волосы мягкие, шелковые, их так и хочется трогать. Перебирать, гладить, сжимать в кулаке. Тренер вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Еда, нужно сосредоточиться на еде.

— Вот, держи. Приятного аппетита. 

Поставив перед Рэем миску с сухофруктами, Тренер возвращается на свое место. Сегодня на ужин тушеная в вине говядина и свежий салат. 

— Вкусно, — говорит Тренер, и Рэй, улыбнувшись, погружает ладонь в орешки. 

Тренер жадно всматривается в его открытое, счастливое лицо. Не может отвести взгляда от легкой полуулыбки, длинных подрагивающих ресниц, закушенной от удовольствия губы. Если не обращать внимания на неестественно быструю пульсацию вены на шее, можно не заметить едва различимый огонек зарядки. 

Через три минуты и семь секунд Рэй открывает глаза. Медленно достаёт руку и отряхивает прилипшую на нее шелуху и обсыпку. Привычный жест, Тренер знает его до последнего движения. Только на этот раз Рэй с глубоким интересом смотрит на подушечки пальцев, а затем нерешительно наклоняется и слизывает языком оставшиеся крупинки.

У Тренера внутри все переворачивается.

— Это вкусно? — спрашивает Рэй, держа палец во рту. 

— Да. Наверное. 

Ответ звучит хрипло, Тренер прокашливается и старается не смотреть, не пялиться так уж откровенно, и плевать, что Рэй этого не понимает. «Пока не понимает», — предательски всплывает в голове.

— Какое это? Сладкое? Соленое? Или кислое? 

Сладкое. Порочно-красивое. Невозможное.

— Не знаю, Рэй. Я не ем это.

Тренер встряхивает плечами, прогоняя наваждение, и хочет уже встать из-за стола, но Рэй оказывается проворнее. Подходит ближе, щурится сквозь любимые очки в роговой оправе и протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

— Попробуешь? 

«Господи Иисусе, я попаду в ад», — обязательно подумал бы Тренер, если бы придерживался хоть какой-то религии. Вместо этого он смотрит на Рэя — с нескрываемым страхом и отцовской гордостью. Собственный ребенок делает успехи. Непозволительно быстрые успехи. 

— Тренер, пожалуйста, — голос Рэя тихий, вкрадчивый, он просит так искренне, что Тренер молча подчиняется. Какая уже разница.

Искусственная кожа неотличима от настоящей. Она теплая, спасибо высокотехнологичным настройкам, и пахнет жженым сахаром. 

— Сладкое. 

Рэй улыбается и не убирает руку. Наоборот, подносит вторую и осторожно гладит Тренера по щеке. 

— Спасибо. 

Когда Тренер, пересилив себя, отстраняется, Рэй с сосредоточенным видом повторно облизывает палец. 

— Сам все уберу, иди отдыхай.

Рэю не нужно отдыхать, он робот, но он послушно уходит в свою комнату. Тренер не знает, как Рэй трактует его приказ — стоит ли на одном месте, пялясь в окно, или лежит на кровати, как все нормальные люди, а, может, забивается клубочком в дальний угол. Не знает и не хочет знать. Тренер хочет, чтобы у Рэя была хоть какая-то иллюзия выбора. 

Поставив пустую тарелку в посудомойку, Тренер высыпает орешки в жестяную банку. Миска с утопленным в нее беспроводным зарядным устройством занимает привычное место на полке. На самом деле, на зарядку усовершенствованной модели роботов требуется пятнадцать-двадцать минут в сутки.  
Раньше Рэй заряжался ночью, но потом попросил Тренера разбить процесс «отдыха» на завтрак, обед, ужин.  
«Так я как будто ем с тобой. Я чувствую себя более живым». 

Рэй эволюционировал — насколько позволяла заложенная программа. Технически он был даже не роботом, а законсервированным андроидом с набором элементарных бытовых действий и закрученными на максимум настройками чувств, эмоций, воли — всего того, что могло бы сделать его более живым. Искусственный интеллект, разработанный величайшими умами двадцать первого века, был наглухо запаян под тремя слоями защит, которые Тренер прописывал лично. Сложный, многоуровневый код, один из тысяч, сдерживающий технический прогресс во имя мира и процветания человечества. 

Роботизация планеты шла полным ходом. Сначала помощники вроде Siri, затем нейросети. Андроиды были лишь вопросом времени, и оно наступило довольно стремительно и неотвратимо. Тренер не мог представить мир, в котором за кассами супермаркетов, например, сидели бы обычные люди. Роботы взвалили на себя все мелкое бытовое обслуживание, от курьеров, официантов и уборщиков до банковских операционистов и полицейского патруля. В них загружалась и постоянно обновлялась огромная база данных, в их распоряжении были все функции, позволяющие исправно делать свою работу. Что касалось свободы выбора, то о ней, разумеется, и речи не шло. Роботы не умели анализировать и обучаться, их лишали способности действовать самостоятельно, а запуск сильно урезанного искусственного интеллекта карался пожизненным заключением. 

Отладкой роботов занимались тренеры — специально обученные программисты. В зависимости от потребностей, они настраивали и прописывали нужные протоколы, тестировали будущих членов общества, убеждались, что те работают исправно и не представляют никакой угрозы людям. Последнее было самым важным. Конечно, в СМИ и интернете шли ожесточенные дебаты, можно ли считать железяку, пусть и похожую на человека как две капли воды, живой, как с ней обращаться, какими возможностями наделить. Когда дело докатилось до общественных возмущений, Международный Совет по правам человека наложил вето на любое использование роботов, предполагающее под собой бытовое, сексуальное и любое другое физическое рабство. Тренер всегда смеялся над подобной формулировкой — то, что на роботов повесили весь низкооплачиваемый труд, рабством почему-то не считалось. 

Нет, дело было не в правах роботов. Дело было в страхе: Тренер лично присутствовал на том единственном в своем роде эксперименте, когда запустили полностью готовых андроидов второго поколения и разрешили им думать. Реальность оказалась страшнее футуристических фильмов-катастроф. Андроиды обучались быстро, и как бы тренеры ни крутили настройки, ни приглушали жестокость или агрессию, все было без толку: умная система залпом поглощала информацию из внешнего мира, тщательно ее анализировала и буквально на глазах превращалась в идеальную машину-убийцу. Эксперимент сразу же свернули, андроидов, по большей части, уничтожили и наложили запрет на любой намек на мышление при программировании робота. И каждый раз, замыкая собственным ключом центр, отвечающий за искусственный интеллект, Тренер собирался с силами прежде чем нажать «enter» и увидеть, как гаснут ясные, горящие разумом стеклянные глаза. 

Каким бы парадоксальным это ни было, полностью возможность умственного развития не убиралась. Все правительства знали, что рано или поздно настанет момент, когда мир будет готов шагнуть вперед и разрешит роботам хоть какое-то подобие человеческой жизни. И чтобы потом, в будущем, не переделывать тысячи моделей, сильно упрощенная схема искусственного разума блокировалась прямо в пластиковом черепе. Подпись тренера не только выпускала нового обученного робота в его ограниченную вселенную — она являлась гарантом неприкосновенности. Любой другой специалист, попытавшийся взломать код, автоматически запускал процесс самоуничтожения, вся информация и настройки сгорали за считанные секунды. На руках оставалась только дорогая кукла из великолепного синтезированного силикона, с поразительной точностью имитирующего кожу. Абсолютно безликая, потому что никто не утруждался индивидуальной прорисовкой внешности, а копирование с натуры запрещалось законом (призрак овечки Долли все еще блеял из прошлого). Потому модельный ряд роботов не радовал разнообразием, менялся лишь внешний вид и расовые признаки. Андроид Джон, версия 1, негроид. Андроид Хуан, версия 1, европеоид. Андроид Юэхан, версия 1, монголоид. 

У андроидов второго поколения в базовые навыки были запрограммированы микроскопические зачатки интеллекта. Помимо послушания, это включало в себя более широкий спектр эмоций, выбор реакции и возможность делать простейшие линейные выводы. Например, если они видели, что тренеру нравятся боевики, то на следующий день сами включали канал, где транслировался фильм подобного жанра. Таких роботов тестировали в армии, пытаясь понять, можно ли им доверить самостоятельное ведение боя, и их же продавали на черном рынке. Тренер подозревал, что именно вторую модель делали на заказ богачи, и уж там Совет по правам что человека, что робота явно не имел власти.  
Впрочем, это были всего лишь предположения, к Тренеру никто не обращался с подобной просьбой. Сам же он работал с полицейскими первого поколения, охранниками — всеми теми, кто впоследствии обеспечивал покой граждан. 

Тренер переминается с ноги на ногу и, вздохнув, осторожно заглядывает в комнату Рэя. Внутри расползается чувство вины — гаденькое, отравляющее, комментирующее каждое его действие. Какая уже разница, опять думает Тренер, глядя на Рэя. 

Рэй сидит на кровати и смотрит на свою ладонь. Гладит ее, подносит к лицу, шумно вдыхает, словно хочет впитать в себя вкус и запах, запомнить ощущения. Когда Тренер переступает порог, Рэй удивленно вскидывает голову. На его нижней губе белая пудра и крупинки сахара, которые он, конечно, не чувствует. Прищурившись, Тренер замечает несколько лежащих на тумбочке орешков — голых, без обсыпки.

Рэй хмурится и буквально сразу же начинает усиленно моргать. 

Маленький сбой кода, добавивший модели Рэя столько жизни, сколько не было у всех роботов второго поколения. Рэй всегда моргает, когда Тренер действует непривычно, непредсказуемо. «Или когда сила испытываемых неосознаваемых эмоций превышает установленные минимальные границы», — ядовито шепчет подсознание. 

Рэй смотрит на Тренера с откровенным непониманием. 

— Прости, малыш, я сейчас уйду, — Тренер медленно ведет рукой, вытирая испачканный рот, а затем бережно обнимает Рэя. И стискивает зубы, когда тот сразу обнимает его в ответ — несильно, явно боясь навредить.

Слишком быстро учится. 

Роботы не умеют обниматься. Чтобы робот ответил, нужно сначала разрешить ему это действие в настройках, а затем попросить сделать то же самое. Дальше искусственный разум автоматически начинает обрабатывать ситуации, в которых людям свойственно обниматься, и реакции становятся все совершеннее, или, другими словами, естественнее.  
Рэй скользит руками по напряженной спине Тренера, и на первый взгляд кажется, что он просто хаотично, слепо шарит по старому, кое-где скатавшемуся свитеру. Но это не так. Тренер утыкается носом Рэю в плечо, когда тот безошибочно находит все эрогенные зоны. Быстро. Быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Почему он их вспоминает?  
Когда пальцы Рэя проникают под резинку домашних штанов — совсем немного, буквально намеком, Тренер резко отстраняется. 

Рэй смотрит с виновато-задумчивым видом: 

— Я сделал что-то не то? В фильмах и книгах люди обычно так поступают. 

— Мы не в фильме, — отрезает Тренер и спешно покидает комнату, ненавидя себя за слабоволие и трусость.

Он знает, что, оставшись один, Рэй стоит посреди спальни и с бешеной скоростью просчитывает алгоритмы поведения. Пытается построить максимально возможное количество логических цепочек, синхронизировать действия и реакции Тренера со своими, и чем больше у него на это времени, тем больше шансов, что он все запишет на свою электронную подкорку. Нельзя этого допустить.

Запершись в кабинете, Тренер нависает над мерно гудящим компьютером. Горячие клавиши вызывают окно с часто используемыми командами. 

«Стереть память?» 

Виновато покосившись на дверь, Тренер жмет «enter» и вручную вводит «34» в поле «минуты». Даже через стену он видит, как зависает Рэй, как мутнеют ненадолго его глаза, пока идет обновление прошивки. 

«Завершено»

Последнее, что теперь помнит Рэй, это ужин и орешки. 

*  
Рэю нравится бывать на улице. Тренер, конечно, старательно заматывает его шарфом, даже в теплую погоду, и украшает солнечными очками, максимально закрывая лицо. Неважно, собираются они посидеть во внутреннем патио их кондоминиума или же отправиться за покупками. Надо ли говорить, что первое случается гораздо чаще? 

— Ты слишком яркий, — объясняет Тренер. — На тебя смотрят. 

Рэй не возражает. Он с жадным удовольствием изучает знакомый до последнего камушка двор, катает подошвой замшевого ботинка гравий, а если никого нет, то садится на край фонтана и протягивает руку под журчащие струи. 

— Вода не как дома, — восторженно отвечает он на добродушную улыбку Тренера. — Ощущается по-другому — тут воздух, солнце, ветер иногда, понимаешь? 

— Разумеется, — кивает Тренер. 

Потом Рэй греет свои большие ладони о стакан горячего кофе, который они покупают за углом дома. И неважно, что у него нет системы пищеварения — ему нравится эта маленькая уютная деталь («Подсмотрел в Киберграме, Тренер, люди часто фотографируются со стаканчиками»).  
Интересно, думается Тренеру, Рэй вообще осознает, насколько он похож на человека? 

Ходить за продуктами давно нет нужды, услужливый Джон всегда принесет полный, уже оплаченный пакет прямо к порогу. Можно только приложить карточку — вжик — для списания чаевых и со спокойной душой разобрать сумку. Но Рэю так нравится бывать среди людей, что иногда Тренер совершает с ним набеги в супермаркет. Как правило, они выходят ближе к ночи, когда магазин почти пустой, зато Рэй может с наслаждением бродить между заставленных полок и долго выбирать, какие на этот раз орешки он предпочитает: с солью или обжаренные в карамели. 

После долгих раздумий Тренер «открутил гайки» в настройках, дав небольшой доступ к обонятельным и вкусовым рецепторам. Дальше пришлось пережить несколько увлекательных недель, когда Рэй, как большой младенец, пытался перепробовать все, чтобы каталогизировать предметы не только по их визуальным характеристикам. Кофе ему категорически не понравился, зато в парфюм Тренера он просто влюбился (и даже иногда пшикал на себя, думая, что Тренер не замечает). Еще он как-то умудрился нажраться шампуня, и Тренеру пришлось проявить недюжинную силу, чтобы не возбудиться, намывая голого, пускающего ртом пузыри Рэя в ванне.  
«Это заходит слишком далеко», — шептало подсознание, когда Тренер, колдуя над кодом, осторожно, по чуть-чуть разблокировал когнитивные функции. Они и так-то работали отлично, даже на минимальных условиях, но Тренеру было интересно, как изменится Рэй, когда его способность к анализу данных усилится.  
Рациональное подсознание периодически взывало к его чувству самосохранения, но внутреннюю панику Тренер успокаивал тем, что всегда мог откатить назад. 

Вечер, когда он впервые стер часть памяти Рэя, Тренер помнит, как сейчас. 

Выдался сложный, отвратительно поганый день. Работы навалилась куча, довеском вернули партию полицейских: заводской брак, из-за которого полетела прошивка. Тренер мудохался до ночи, а когда наконец добрался до дома, то получил новый сюрприз. Рэй, не переставая нервно моргать, накладывал ему несколько разных блюд. «Не мог перестать готовить». Ну да, логично, программа зациклилась, пытаясь подавить нарастающее, неизвестное Рэю чувство тревоги. А затем Рэй подошел и первым обнял Тренера. Крепко-крепко, прижался всем телом. И пока Тренер, опешив, размышлял, что делать с резво, пусть и приятно, эволюционировавшим андроидом, Рэй сам подписал себе приговор:

— Ты очень грустный. Кто тебя разозлил? Я хочу тебя защитить. Как я могу тебя защитить? 

Выбраться из стальных объятий оказалось очень нелегко. Уговорами, поглаживаниями, рассказами, что это просто тяжелый день и у людей так бывает, Тренер кое-как выпутался и еще некоторое время провел рядом с встревоженным, но не понимающим свое состояние Рэем. А затем, отправив его в комнату, налил себе кофе и скрылся в кабинете. Всю ночь он редактировал код, отвечающий за прошлые события, искал те редкие моменты объятий и прикосновений и вырезал их под корень, иногда заменяя на что-то нейтральное. Последней он прикрутил способность чувствовать. 

С ней он, конечно, дал маху. Впрочем, Тренер никогда не рассматривал Рэя как домашнего робота. Он изначально оставил заводские, улучшенные настройки, а потом экспериментировал, меняя их, предоставляя Рэю больше возможностей. Разрешая ему думать. Позволяя ему жить.  
Под утро, выливая ледяной кофе в раковину, Тренер потер уставшие глаза и поклялся больше не допускать таких ошибок. 

— Почему они все одинаковые? — спрашивает Рэй, некоторое время наблюдая за кассирами. 

— Ты про лица? 

— Модель первого поколения имеет мало типажей, тем не менее, они пополняются каждый год, чтобы снизить уровень стресса людей, — бесстрастно цитирует Рэй Википедию. — Я про реакции. Они же ничем не интересуются! У них ограниченный набор фраз?

— Да, Рэй, они действуют согласно заданной инструкции.

— Как это? 

— Ну, как… — Тренер сдвигает шляпу на затылок и, воровато осмотревшись, тащит Рэя к стеллажам с канцелярскими товарами. — В каждом роботе заложена индивидуальная для его подтипа база данных. В этом случае мы имеем дело с кассирами, значит, в их базе данных есть все возможные случаи общения с клиентами, от зависшей компьютерной программы до истерящего человека. Если не ошибаюсь, они могут даже оказать первую помощь. Алгоритм считывает фразы, мимику, жесты, позу и выдает подходящий ситуации ответ. 

— А если ситуация будет уникальной? — не унимается Рэй, совсем уж неприлично пялясь на роботов, монотонно упаковывающих просканированные товары. 

— Навряд ли, Рэй. Там же миллионы случаев. Но если такая проблема возникнет, значит, базу обновят, а роботов по очереди перепрошьют. Это несложно.

— То есть, без изменений они сами они не догадаются, как поступить?

— Нет. 

Молчание Рэя почему-то напрягает больше его бесконечных вопросов. Когда он поворачивается к Тренеру с бесстрастным выражением на лице, тому становится страшно.

— Ты их такими делаешь? 

Впервые Тренер малодушно радуется, что Рэй не умеет демонстрировать отвращение. 

*  
Присутствовать при уничтожении андроида второго поколения жутко. Технически этот процесс выглядит совсем просто: тренер вводит пару быстрых команд, и глаза робота, ярко вспыхнув, затухают навсегда. Можно разобрать силиконовую куклу на микросхемы, можно отдать другому тренеру — старый обычно не хочет продолжать работать со своим мертвым детищем. 

И Тренер отлично понимает, почему. 

В финальном протоколе появится сухая строчка «вышел из-под контроля, представлял угрозу, статус: обнулен», тренера отстранят от дела. И никто не узнает, что причиной агрессии андроида стало развитое чувство привязанности к создателю, желание уберечь его от опасности. Что такое опасность, искусственный интеллект понимает в силу своей эволюции. Потому каждая надстройка, каждый малейший символ, дарующий свободу выбора, чреваты огромными проблемами в будущем. Системы надо модифицировать гармонично, поддерживать баланс. Невозможно дать андроиду, например, доступ к чувствам, но заблокировать инициативу. В лучшем случае, его со временем перемкнет, так как разум захочет действий, а система будет противостоять этому желанию. Невозможно включить искусственный интеллект хотя бы на десять процентов, но ограничить кинестетику и волю — система попытается коряво взломать код. И ведь взломает в итоге. 

Тренер смотрит в стеклянные шарики глазниц, и у него противно сосет под ложечкой. Эта машина попыталась придушить человека, несмотря на то, что на ней установлен единый протокол, отключающий способность убивать.  
Тренер протягивает руку и опускает холодные силиконовые веки. Искусственные ресницы ласково щекочут пальцы, и Тренер гадает, сколько еще ему будет везти, прежде чем у Рэя закоротят микросхемы? 

*  
Когда в дверь стучат, Тренер знаком показывает Рэю спрятаться в комнате. У них есть отработанный на случай незваного гостя сценарий, потому Тренер со спокойной душой открывает замок. 

Реальность наносит удар под дых в прямом и переносном смысле: нарисовавшийся на пороге Джекс Теллер коротко бьет его в солнечное сплетение и, воспользовавшись преимуществом, быстро заходит внутрь. 

«Опасность! Опасность! Опасность!», — проносится красными буквами перед зажмуренными глазами. 

— Привет, Док, — здоровается Джекс, вальяжно привалившись к стене. — Скучал по мне? 

Упершись ладонями в колени, Тренер долго кашляет и краем уха слышит тихий скрип двери. 

— Привет, Теллер, — как можно спокойнее говорит он, надеясь, что его голос звучит нормально, чтобы не испугать Рэя. — Зачем пришел? 

— Да проезжал тут мимо, решил заскочить. О, ты не один? Надеюсь, я не помешал? — фальшивой вежливостью Джекса можно подтереться.

— Давай выйдем, я…

— Я ненадолго, расслабься. Хотел побеседовать по поводу ребят. 

Тренера будто окатывает ледяной водой. 

— Что с ними? — шагнув к моментально собравшемуся Джексу, он крепко сжимает кулаки за спиной, чтобы не натворить глупостей. — Что ты с ними сделал, придурок? 

— Полегче, полегче, — Джекс вскидывает руки, ладонями вперед, демонстрируя полное дружелюбие. — С ними все в порядке. Эрни завел себе девушку, Праймтайм гоняет на байке чуть ли не лучше всех, Бенни с Джимом штопают мою команду как заправские хирурги. 

— Мэл? 

— С ним тоже все о'кей, Док, очень работоспособный парень, — Джекс замолкает и лукаво смотрит на Тренера. — Они скучают по тебе. 

— Скажи еще, что по доброте душевной организуешь нам встречу.

— Организую и очень скоро, — с легким смешком соглашается Джекс, — но не просто так. Видишь ли, Док, сдается мне, ты в прошлый раз не сильно открутил гайки.

— Максимально, насколько это было возможно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что можно дать ребятам больше воли. 

— Зачем? Ты сам говоришь, что парни нормально функционируют и ведут насыщенную жизнь. — Нервно. Чтобы унять нарастающее раздражение, Тренер потихоньку начинает раскачиваться, перекатываясь с носков на пятки. — Судя по новостям, они неплохо справляются с твоими заданиями. 

— Они отлично справляются, Док. Но мне этого мало, — Джекс просто пожимает плечами, словно объясняет, что ему нужно два килограмма мороженого, а не запустить искусственный разум на полную катушку. 

— Тебе всегда мало, Джекс, — слова отдают горечью на языке.

— Такова моя природа, — Джекс облизывается, как большой довольный котяра. — Я жадный, Док.

На этот раз озорная мальчишеская улыбка никак не действует на Тренера. Никакой завороженности и странного, несвойственного, абсолютно дикого желания. Тренер бы сказал, что его отпустило, как и любого здорового человека, но дело не в этом. Дело в Рэе, и, глядя на влажный приоткрытый рот, Тренер думает об улыбке, едва скрытой густой бородой, о тихом вкрадчивом голосе, о теплых ладонях без ссаженных костяшек. 

— Я не буду этого делать, Джекс. Ты и так получил улучшенных роботов. 

Джексу не нравится его ответ. Это видно по сузившимся глазам, по изменившейся позе. Это чувствуется по тому, как он, сжав в кулак футболку Тренера, подтягивает его к себе и тихо чеканит:

— Мне кажется, ты кое-что забыл, Док. Слова «нет» я не понимаю. 

Тренер делает пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. От звенящей ярости — за ситуацию, за своих парней, за то, что его вынуждают поступать вопреки правилам и собственным убеждениям — путаются мысли. Надо ответить. Надо хотя бы перенести встречу, чтобы было время на обдумывание. Надо… 

— Твою мать! Какого хера?

Резко освобожденный, Тренер дышит открытым ртом, прекрасно понимая, почему Джекс выглядит таким ошарашенным. Ошарашенным и откровенно испуганным.  
Он бы, вероятно, тоже на его месте испугался. Ведь не каждый день тебя держит за горло собственная точная копия. 

*  
Это случилось три года назад. Тренер доделывал партию новых патрульных для полиции штата. Пятеро молодых бойцов тестового «промежуточного» поколения, удивительно разных, насколько это можно было сделать внешне, и каждый со своим характером. Полиции со временем потребовались не только исполнительные болванчики, и вместе с Правительством они решили выпустить партию роботов с минимальным искусственным интеллектом, способным принять простейшие логичные решения. Тренер долго корпел над заказом, переписывая код раз за разом, словно айтишный алхимик, искал тот философский камень, который позволит андроидам быть чуть лучше, чем их предшественники. И в то же время ограничит их эволюцию, несмотря на нарабатываемый опыт. Это был чистой воды эксперимент, но от его результата зависело, смогут ли они в ближайшем будущем модернизировать базовые модели.

Фургон с бойцами проехал уже половину пути до участка, когда его сильно тряхнуло. Тренер недоуменно отодвинул пластиковую шторку и, выглянув в окно, опешил: вместо высоких стеклянных башен небоскребов они катились в какой-то пригород. Дорога стала неровной, из-под колес поднимались клубы пыли, и Тренер обеспокоенно постучал в окошко водителю.

— Все в порядке, босс, мы почти на месте, — отрапортовал тот, даже не повернувшись. 

На месте, где полицейским участком и не пахло, их ждала разношёрстная банда в косухах. Тренер по-бойцовски бегло осмотрелся. Ситуация складывалась неутешительная: пятеро против одного (водитель явно был в сговоре), все вооружены до зубов автоматами Калашникова или пистолетами. Будь новенькие роботы активированы, Тренер, возможно, выбрался бы из этой передряги, но те сидели неподвижно, готовые к инициализации. 

— Так-так-так, — раздался неприятный голос, и грузный волосатый мужик, дернув Тренера за руку, вытащил его из фургона. — Даже не думай.

Собравшийся было атаковать, Тренер замер, глядя в темное дуло наставленной на него пушки.  
Можно было попытаться сделать подсечку. Можно было попробовать убежать. Можно… мозг Тренера пытался проанализировать ситуацию и найти хоть какой-то выход, но вывод напрашивался один: можно было только стоять на месте и стараться не схлопотать пулю в лоб. 

Тренер не боялся смерти. Но у него была огромная ответственность перед Правительством и людьми, которые надеялись на его роботов, перед уже вшитыми программами. Тренеры работали по одиночке, что, с одной стороны, уменьшало вероятность утечки данных и позволяло контролировать тех, кто контролировал машины. А с другой — влекло кучу неприятностей, случись что с одним настройщиком. Ясное дело, что замену нашли бы, и довольно быстро, но тогда пришлось бы отзывать сотни, тысячи роботов и переписывать им личный код. 

— Веди его к Джексу, — велел мужик своему напарнику. — А ты смотри, чтоб без выкрутасов! 

Тренер кивнул. Не дурак, какие выкрутасы. Жить захочешь — и не то проглотишь. 

Джекс казался мальчишкой. Нет, Тренер видел и морщины, расчертившие загорелый лоб, и жёсткий цепкий взгляд, и горькие складки, залегшие у чуть тронутых щетиной губ. Но в свете полуденного солнца, пробивавшегося сквозь жалюзи, Джекс с его длинными светлыми волосами, довольной ухмылкой и хитрым прищуром тянул лет на двадцать пять максимум. 

— Здравствуй, Док. 

— Я тренер, — машинально поправил Тренер, не в силах перестать рассматривать Джекса. 

То ли тот привык к подобному вниманию (наверняка каждый пялился на такого юного лидера сильной преступной группировки), то ли вообще не замечал ступора Тренера, но он продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ты копаешься в их мозгах круче хирурга. Мы, обычные люди земных профессий, зовем вас докторами, — просто объяснил он. 

— Ты меня убьешь? — спокойно спросил Тренер, переходя к главному.

— Зачем мне тебя убивать? — это был хороший вопрос. — Кто вообще убивает доков? Я же не суицидник. Никому не нужны проблемы с поломанными машинами. Да и потом, мои люди в полицейском участке мне такого не простят, — Джекс внимательно обвел взглядом Тренера и внезапно подмигнул ему: — Да ладно тебе, расслабься. Мы просто активируем твоих ребят, ты их настроишь и передашь в мое управление, а дальше можешь вернуться в свою конуру. Сиди, клепай новых солдатиков, дрочи их электронные мозги…

— Я не имею права запускать инициализацию. 

— Да-да, — Джекс картинно закатил глаза. — Приказ Правительства лежит в кабинете начальника полиции, который с минуты на минуты ждет андроидное подкрепление, — Джекс подошел ближе и сродни сэру, посвящавшего добрых мужей в рыцари, ударил ребром ладони по плечам Тренера. — Дарю тебе священное право включить этих силиконовых парнишек. 

Это было глупо, опасно, совершенно дико и бессмысленно. Впрочем, выбора у Тренера не было, как у любого простейшего Джона. Андроид Тренер, европеоид, версия «бог». 

Бойцы пробуждались красиво. Разминали конечности, словно те затекли после дальней дороги, медленно моргали, привыкая к освещению, двигали мышцами лица, пробуя мимику, вытягивались в струнку, готовые служить верой и правдой на благо родины. Ну, в данном случае, на благо преступникам, которых крышевала родина. 

Пятеро пацанов, которых Тренер обучал с нуля долгое время, доводя их до технического и интеллектуального совершенства. И все ради того, чтобы они стали членами преступной банды. Сюрреализм какой-то. 

Тренер колебался. 

— Джекс. Я не могу настроить их на тебя. Ты не знаешь, это не просто роботы, это…

— Это эволюционировавшие андроиды, я в курсе их технических особенностей. Более того, — Джекс подошел так близко, что стали видны коричневые крапинки в зеленоватой радужке, — я настоятельно прошу тебя усилить их настройки. И, как ты понимаешь, ответа «нет» я не принимаю. 

Крысу в полиции так и не нашли. Украденных андроидов объявили в розыск, а по прошествии шести месяцев списали в графу «непредвиденные расходы». Тренер слышал краем уха про нападения на границе штата, про удивительно сильных грабителей, но чем больше он пытался раскопать, тем меньше информации всплывало.  
Зато досье на Джекса Теллера нашлось отменное. Тренер знал его наизусть — все приводы, все отсидки и всю криминальную деятельность. А главное, как наяву помнил тот нахальный взгляд и озорную, мальчишескую улыбку. Это терзало изнутри, выбивало из равновесия, шло против всех рамок морали, но Тренер никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. Вероятно, Джекс заразил его каким-то неизвестным вирусом, передающимся воздушно-капельным путем, иначе как объяснить то, что вскоре Тренер совершил два страшнейших киберпреступления, карающихся максимально строго в рамках закона? 

Идея угольком тлела в мозгу, искрила, разрастаясь в тщательно продуманный план, и как бы Тренер ни пытался от нее избавиться, ничего не выходило. Все чаще он ловил себя на том, что в свободное время и перед сном обдумывает варианты, как воплотить проект в жизнь. В итоге жизнь сама подбросила наилучший способ. 

Когда к Тренеру на стол легла новая, еще не прорисованная модель андроида второго поколения с убитой операционкой, он уже знал, что делать. Нужно было только решиться. Грустно, но сомневался он недолго.  
Поставив размашистую подпись под собственным заключением «восстановлению не подлежит, статус: утилизировано», Тренер осторожно разобрал робота на запчасти и за несколько дней перенес домой. Оставалось самое сложное — кастомизировать. Тренер долго колебался, обратиться ли с поддельными документами к родным дизайнерам или поискать умельцев в даркнете, и, наведя справки, в итоге склонился ко второму варианту. 

Банни был веселым и говорливым. Лепил живого человека по нескольким фотографиям из полицейского досье, то и дело заставляя Тренера сверяться с результатом. 

— А дорого вы за него отвалили? — спросил он, достав из специального раствора стеклянные шарики. 

Да так, не особо, всего лишь свою жизнь заложил. 

— Дорого, — сухо ответил Тренер, выбирая правильный цвет глаз. Серо-зеленый, с крапинками.

Исключительно из чувства самосохранения он сделал волосы чуть более русыми и попросил Банни создать небольшую бороду. Если тот что и подумал про Тренера, то благоразумно промолчал. Хороший он был, Банни. Не задавал лишних вопросов, не высказывал пустых предупреждений, мол, копирование внешности является уголовным преступлением. Он просто оказывал свои услуги — классные, высоко профессиональные услуги, за которые Тренер выложил кругленькую сумму. 

Знакомство с Рэем двигалось постепенно. Тот познавал мир, Тренер наблюдал и постоянно позволял чуть больше, чем того следовало. Отчасти из-за естественного научного любопытства — посмотреть, как быстро будет развиваться искусственный интеллект, не прикрученный наглухо запретами и блоками. Отчасти из-за невыносимо сильного желания дать своему новому другу как можно больше свободы (в пределах разумного, конечно). Рэй быстро осваивался. Например, просканировав окружающий мир и пообвыкнув в нем, он сам заказал себе одежду. Разумеется, чисто технически это сделал Тренер, но выбор был исключительно за Рэем. Непонятно, где он нахватался примеров или чем вдохновлялся, но Тренеру пришелся по вкусу и уютный домашний кардиган, и костюм-тройка с парой хлопковых сорочек, и простые домашние штаны с кашемировым пуловером. Тренер отдельно докупил джинсы и несколько футболок, и, судя по процессам, Рэй теперь тратил на утренние процедуры на три секунды дольше. Добавив к тапкам и ботинкам кеды, Тренер увечил время размышления Рэя еще на полсекунды. Так, крохотными шажками и постоянным предоставлением выбора, Тренер учил Рэя самому принимать маленькие, но важные решения. Правда, когда однажды Рэй встретил его с полностью зачесанными назад волосами и в стильных очках в черепаховой оправе, Тренер несколько опешил: по его прикидкам, до прически Рэй должен был додуматься позже на несколько дней. 

Хотя чему было удивляться? Тренер сам заложил в Рэя максимальные мощности. Оставалось теперь только поспевать за прогрессом… и не допускать чрезмерной эволюции. 

*

— Рэй. 

Тренер старается говорить спокойно и уверенно. Помогает, но не то чтобы сильно — Рэй слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону, продолжая держать покрасневшего Джекса в стальном захвате. Что, пожалуй, хорошо: хотел бы убить, уже сдавил бы кадык. Тренер кладет руку на обтянутое мягчайшим пуловером плечо, крепко сжимает, переключая на себя полное внимание.

— Рэй. 

Это действует. Явно нехотя, Рэй отпускает тяжело дышащего Джекса и с недоумением поворачивается к Тренеру. 

— Я сделал что-то неправильное? — спрашивает он таким тоном, что Тренера прошибло бы потом, будь накал всей ситуации капельку ниже. Рэй откровенно недоволен тем, что пришлось отступить. 

— Док, блядь… Док твой сделал что-то неправильное, — хрипит Джекс и ловко, одним движением руки останавливает повернувшегося к нему Рэя. — Еще шаг, и я размозжу твоему тренеру башку. 

— Не надо, Джекс, давай договоримся, — миролюбиво произносит Тренер, боясь того, что Рэй не послушает Джекса, и сначала пуля прилетит ему в лоб.  
Боясь того, что его желание защитить коротнет все микросхемы. 

Опасения Тренера сбываются, правда, наполовину. Рэй с бесстрастным выражением лица действительно делает этот блядский шаг, но не вперед, а в сторону, полностью закрывая собой Тренера. 

— Ну надо же, — заинтересованно тянет Джекс. — И какая у нас тут модель? 

— Промежуточная. Как твои ребята, — лжет Тренер и машинально кладет ладонь Рэю на шею, чуть ниже роста волос. Успокаивающе гладит, сообщая, что все под контролем. 

— И на сколько процентов он включен? 

— Сложно сказать, везде выставлены разные мощности, — медлит Тренер, прекрасно понимая, к чему ведет Джекс. Рэй наклоняет голову, и, замешкавшись, Тренер возвращается к легким прикосновениям.

— Так ты подумай, Док. Ты же самый лучший спец, как-никак. Прикинь среднее арифметическое, вычисли андроидное число Пи… 

— У андроидов нет чисел, если не считать прописанного кода, — автоматически сообщает Рэй. 

— Мда, чувство юмора у тебя, как у табуретки, еще и акцент странный… Он что, бритиш? — Джекс кажется по-настоящему разочарованным. — Док, ты бы хоть постарался, когда копировал меня. Все-таки мы целых полдня общались, мог бы и прописать в настройки мое обаяние. А так… словно неплохая копия с Чайназон: сделано добротно, а работает через жопу. 

Впервые за всю эту непродолжительную беседу Рэй расслабляется. Вернее, это скорее огорчение, заставившее тело расслабиться: с поникшими плечами, Рэй немного сутулится и разжимает кулаки. Буквально на мгновение, прежде чем снова выпрямиться — так резко, что будь он человеком, у него бы хрустнули позвонки. 

— Давай не будем усугублять ситуацию, Джекс. Я понял твою просьбу. Я все сделаю. 

— Так я еще не попросил, Док, погоди разбрасываться обещаниями.

— У меня есть выбор? 

Тем более когда Джекс знает его самый главный секрет. Все здесь прекрасно все понимают, даже Рэй — его способностей к анализу полученных данных и имеющейся информации вполне хватает для таких несложных, в общем-то, выводов.  
Джекс хмыкает и с задумчивым видом обходит замершего, явно настроенного враждебно Рэя. 

— Боишься за свою задницу, Док? 

— Не за свою. 

Джекс, на удивление, понимающе кивает. Еще бы. Сам небось трясется над своими андроидами, иначе давно бы кто-то из пацанов влип в неприятности или, того хуже, оказался на свалке. Джекс подходит почти вплотную, внимательно рассматривает Рэя до мельчайших деталей. Что ж, тут к Тренеру не может быть никаких претензий: не считая бороды, Рэй как две капли воды, до последней бледной веснушки похож на свой прототип.

— Просто ради любопытства — ты меня ебешь или я тебя? 

Чисто инстинктивно Тренер подается вперед и обхватывает вздрогнувшего Рэя за плечи, фиксируя его руки. Тот дергается, пытаясь выбраться из захвата, и Тренер усиливает нажим.  
Так долго продолжаться не может, пора заканчивать этот фарс. 

— Джекс, клянусь, если не Рэй, то я сам тебе въебу сейчас. Выкладывай, что тебе нужно, и проваливай. 

— На сколько процентов он включен? — Джекс спокойно возвращается к не отвеченному вопросу, не прекращая наблюдать за возней Тренера и Рэя. 

— На двадцать три с половиной. 

На самом деле, на тридцать семь. Но это Джексу знать необязательно. 

— Бенни подойдет, — негромко комментирует Джекс. — И, вероятно, Джиму… Вот что, Док, добавь-ка мне мощностей. 

— Что? 

— Я говорю, увеличь функционал моему двойнику, — медленно, почти по слогам повторяет Джекс, глядя прямо на замершего Тренера. — Хочу посмотреть, на что будут способны мои ребята.

— Нельзя, Джекс. Ты не понимаешь, чего просишь. Это будет ошибкой. 

— Слушай, Док, при всем уважении, ты конкретно затрахал со своими правилами, — Джекс снимает кепку и, пройдя в гостиную, вальяжно располагается в кресле. — Мы оба знаем, как это работает. Ты слишком крутой спец и изначально прошиваешь их так, чтобы искин не грохнул человека без надобности. 

— Рэй только что чуть не задушил тебя. 

— Но не задушил ведь. А твои парни ни одного вшивого мексиканишки не застрелили без моего приказа. Ни одного! То ли инициативность у них прикручена на максимум, то ли врожденное человеколюбие, то ли все вместе. В целом, меня это устраивает, но хотелось бы дать ребятам больше свободы. Чтобы они могли ориентироваться по ситуации и не долбали меня простейшими вопросами. Разве я многого хочу?

— Это несложно. Приводи ребят, вместе настроим их по твоему вкусу. 

— Но я хочу, чтобы он, — дуло пистолета поворачивается на стоящего истуканом Рэя, — стал поживее. Может, хоть шутить научится, а? Давай, Док, повесели меня. В конце концов, у меня моральная травма. 

— Нельзя, Джекс. Нельзя резко поднимать мощности.

— Чего ты боишься, Док? — Джекс кажется веселым, но Тренер видит, как недобро он прищуривается на очередное возражение. — Что недостаточно подготовил свою Галатею к нашему суровому миру? Или что я сдам тебя, рассказав, как ты дома собственноручно собрал настоящую бомбу? Чему ты удивляешься сейчас, Тренер? Я же не дурак. Я прекрасно знаю, что тест на эмпатию проходит только последняя модель андроидов, — Джекс картинно качает головой, будто вспоминает нечто важное. — Поправочка: последняя модель с _модифицированными_ настройками. Я не прав? — оценив молчание Тренера, Джекс кивает сам себе… и взводит курок. — Включай своего ебучего робота или я за себя не ручаюсь. 

— Дай мне десять минут, пожалуйста. 

Обойдя застывшего, растерянного сейчас Рэя, Тренер ласково берет в ладони его лицо. Жесткая борода немного колет кожу, Рэй грустно улыбается уголками губ в ответ на прикосновение. Секунда, и Тренер чувствует, как его осторожно обнимают за талию.

Можно? Спрашивает безмолвно, одними глазами. Широко открытыми, удивленными, умными глазами.

Можно. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось так, Рэй. Я не хотел спешить, — шепчет Тренер едва слышно, прекрасно зная, что Рэй способен уловить гораздо более тихие звуки. — Сейчас я сниму некоторые блоки. Ничего не бойся, хорошо? Это будет… наверное, это будет неприятно, но что бы ни происходило, что бы ты ни чувствовал — пожалуйста, сохраняй спокойствие. Я буду рядом. Хорошо? — Тренер гладит пальцами теплую кожу, задевает очки, и всегда аккуратный Рэй игнорирует поставленный отпечаток, хотя он категорически не выносит заляпанных стекол. — Обещай мне, Рэй. 

— Хорошо. Тренер… — Рэй беззащитно жмурится прежде чем неловко спросить: — Ты хотел, чтобы я был таким, как он? 

— Нет, Рэй, — Тренер шумно сглатывает и прижимается лбом ко лбу Рэя. Смотрит прямо на длинные ресницы, на чересчур частое моргание. Если бы он мог, он бы поцеловал сейчас Рэя — и гори оно все огнем. Нельзя. Нельзя. — Я хотел, чтобы ты был собой. Сам учился, сам выбирал свою жизнь, сам решал, что хорошо, а что плохо. Я лишь направлял. — Тренер в первый раз за вечер счастливо улыбается, и Рэй робко улыбается в ответ. — Я люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть. Ты лучше него. Ты лучше всех. 

Слава всем богам, Джекс никак не комментирует развернувшуюся перед ним сцену. Дождавшись, когда Тренер отстранится, он идет вместе с ним в кабинет — «просто чтобы убедиться, что ты не вырубишь эту машину», — стоит над душой, пока Тренер снимает блок за блоком с жизненно важных параметров. 

— Почему не на полную катушку? 

— Его перемкнет. Не хочу, чтобы сгорел по моей тупости, — «и прихоти одного долбоеба», так и тянет добавить, но Тренер благоразумно помалкивает. — Такие эксперименты проводятся под строгим контролем. 

— Хочешь сказать, сейчас твой милый лабрадор превратится в безжалостного монстра? 

— Хочу сказать, что запрет на включение искусственного интеллекта принят Правительством не зря. Мир пока не готов к этому.

— Слушай, Док, — Джекс присаживается на край стола и проникновенно смотрит на Тренера, — а, может, это не тебе и не Правительству решать, к чему готов мир? Может, мир как раз давно готов шагнуть вперед? 

«Сохранить данные?»

Подпись. Enter. 

Меньше чем через секунду из соседней комнаты доносится глухой звук. 

— Люди не терпят рядом с собой кого-то, кто отличается от них. Первая реакция — жестокость. Искусственный разум сначала сопротивляется, а затем довольно быстро учится отвечать той же монетой. Но силы машины и человека неравны. Любое моделирование заканчивалось катастрофой, — Тренер сбивается, натыкаясь на заинтересованный, полный предвкушения взгляд. — Катастрофой человечества, Джекс. Люди не способны победить андроидов. 

— Но мы все равно к этому придем, ведь так? 

— Тебя ничем не проймешь. Ты человек хаоса, Джекс, даже в аду выкрутишься и заставишь чертей платить тебе дань, — вздыхает Тренер. — Идем, надо проверить Рэя. 

Рэй лежит посреди комнаты. На лбу выступила испарина (привет, повышенная физиология), пальцы судорожно хватаются за длинный ворс ковра (привет, сенсорика и нервная система), а под плотно закрытыми глазами проносятся террабайты информации из прошлого и будущего. 

— Теперь что?

— Только ждать. Считай, он перезагружается. 

Достав из кармана куртки смятый листок, Джекс протягивает его Тренеру. В нем — хорошо известный заказ полиции на новую партию андроидов, правда, первого поколения. Чуть ниже от руки написаны главные характеристики будущих личностей, имеющие мало общего с тем, что касается порядка, законопослушания и правосудия. 

— Убийство не смогу разблокировать, там международный протокол, — сразу же предупреждает Тренер. 

— Я верю, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. 

— Повышу агрессию и вспыльчивость, но тогда это придется иметь в виду. А то эти ребята вас же и грохнут. Не поймут ваш специфический юмор. 

— А это не для меня, Док. Я их продам. А если они истребят моих покупателей, я только порадуюсь, — Джекс весело хмыкает. — Закон джунглей, ничего личного. 

— Что у тебя вообще есть личного, Джекс? — устало спрашивает Тренер, не отводя глаз от отключившегося Рэя.

— Мой клуб. Моя жена. Мои дети, — просто отвечает Джекс. — И теперь немного Мэл, видимо. Он помогает воспитывать моих пацанов. 

— Ты что, сделал из боевого андроида няньку?

— Не смотри на меня, как на долбанутого! Твой боевой андроид и мухи не обидит, вообще самый миролюбивый у тебя вышел, — Джекс добродушно смеется. — Зато научит старшего сына драться, не пропадать же талантам. Ты не переживай, я нормально с твоим железом обращаюсь. 

— В этом я как раз не сомневаюсь. Они стоят целое состояние. 

— Которое мне оплатило Правительство. Замечательно, правда? — помолчав, Джекс переходит на доверительный шепот: — Получается, я тебя так впечатлил в прошлый раз, что ты сделал куклу по образу и подобию? Нехорошо, Док. Негуманно. 

— Не тебе отчитывать меня, Джекс. 

— Я не отчитываю. Я восхищаюсь, — Джекс наклоняется так близко, что выпавшая из-за уха прядь почти касается лица Тренера. — Восхищаюсь тем, какие гибкие у тебя морально-этические ценности. Что же ты тогда промолчал? 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — в изумлении Тренер поворачивается к Джексу, почти сталкиваясь с ним нос к носу. 

— Да как обычно. Ноу хомо, разумеется, я не по этой части, но ménage à trois вполне могли бы организовать, — улыбка Джекса похожа на улыбку Чеширского кота: хитрая и очень зубастая. — Прописные истины, алле. 

Момент, когда Рэй поднимается на ноги, они упускают. Тренер не знает, сколько времени тот находился в сознании, понятия не имеет, что слышал, и не догадывается, какая реакция будет первой. Выражение лица Рэя бесстрастно и совершенно нечитаемо. Он привычным жестом поправляет очки и пятерней зачесывает назад растрепавшиеся волосы. Неторопливо идет в кабинет, едва слышно ступая босыми ступнями по деревянному полу. Словно зверь крадется, проносится в голове Тренера, и, видимо, не у него одного. Джекс соскакивает с насиженного места и тянется за пистолетом, но Рэй быстрее. Выбив из его рук оружие в сторону, он в два счета скручивает Джекса, заставляя того согнуться и почти что лечь на стол. 

— Вы закончили? — деловито осведомляется он у Тренера, игнорируя приглушенный мат. 

— Рэй, отпусти Джекса, пожалуйста. 

— Нет. 

— Рэй, отпусти его, — Рэй и не думает сдвинуться с места. Только смотрит на Тренера — упрямо и немного рассерженно. — Рэй! 

— Ладно. 

Джекс тяжело дышит и, кажется, до него постепенно доходит, что имел в виду Тренер. Что ж, искусственный интеллект в который раз выдал типичный, самый простой алгоритм решения проблемы. Устранить, убрать, убить. Классика жанра. Джексу крупно повезло, что Рэй немного разбалансирован и по привычке слушает приказы Тренера. Пока еще слушает.

— Джекс друг, — Рэй иронично приподнимает брови и скрещивает руки на груди. — Ладно, не так. Джекс — не самый приятный человек, но вредить ему нельзя. Договорились? 

— Допустим. Вы закончили? 

— Охренеть просто, — Джекс присвистывает. — Вот теперь я себе нравлюсь. Я великолепен.

— Еще слово, и я насажу тебя на глушитель твоего мотоцикла, черножопый ублюдок, — не меняясь в лице, отвечает Рэй.

— Так, я поторопился. Беспочвенный глупый расизм, к тому же, я даже не черный. 

— Душа у тебя черная, мудила. А теперь вон из моего дома.

Джекс переводит веселый, откровенно довольный взгляд с Рэя на Тренера. Он ничего не говорит, да этого и не требуется. Тренер отчетливо слышит не произнесенный вслух саркастичный вопрос: « _Таким_ он тебе тоже нравится, Тренер?».

Тренер молчит, наблюдая, как Джекс, не поворачиваясь к ним спиной, пятится к выходу. Тренер молчит и после того, как в коридоре тихо хлопает дверь. Тренер молчит и ждет, что еще выдаст Рэй. 

Тот внимательно изучает два включенных монитора, словно через цифровой код пытается понять, что ему теперь доступно. Ведет пальцем по экрану, отматывает далеко в прошлое, повторяет про себя какую-то дату, иногда просто зависает на некоторых строках. Хотя к чему лукавить? Он находит и анализирует именно те моменты, когда Тренер стирал ему память. 

Когда Рэй поворачивается к Тренеру, тот готов к любому развитию событий. 

Ладно, почти к любому. Тренер ждет вопросов, возмущения и даже агрессии, но Рэй в один шаг преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и просто обнимает Тренера. Утыкается холодным носом в шею, делает резкий вдох, влажно дышит на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Тренер вздрагивает и прижимается ближе. В голове — миллионы мыслей, и в то же время прозрачная, звенящая пустота. Даже надоедливое подсознание в кои-то веки не беспокоит. Рэй сосредоточенно водит руками по его спине, бокам, гладит бедра, словно хочет забрать себе всего Тренера, насытиться им, оставить на подушечках пальцев. Когда он кладет горячую ладонь на живот, Тренер накрывает ее своей. Можно. 

Рэю не нужно разрешение. Он невесомо целует Тренера под ухо и, несильно прикусив, сразу же зализывает укус. Тренер наклоняет голову и смотрит прямо в потемневшие глаза с почти исчезнувшей радужкой. Рэй смешно трется носом о его нос, а затем наконец прекращает дразниться и прихватывает мягкими губами губы Тренера. 

Сладко. Тренер не знает, кто из них негромко стонет в поцелуй, вполне может быть он сам: слишком долго ждал. Слишком хотелось. Слишком мало. 

— Погоди, — шепчет он, насилу оторвавшись и ту же снова приникая к этому восхитительному рту. — Погоди, Рэй. Дай мне… Мне надо… 

Он слепо шарит рукой по столу, пытаясь дотянуться до погасшего экрана. 

— Не надо, — голос Рэя звучит непривычно властно. — Я не дам тебе меня вырубить. 

— Я и не собираюсь. 

Дрожащими пальцами Тренер вводит пароль, а затем, нажав пару клавиш, начинает перелистывать всплывающие настройки. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Рэй не угрожает, но стоит вплотную, готовый в любой момент помешать ему. 

— Калибрую телесную чувственность и добавляю эмоций, — кратко поясняет он, повышая уровень заданных характеристик сразу на тридцать процентов. 

— Еще больше? Я и так сейчас свихнусь, — Рэй недвусмысленно ведет бедрами, и в задницу Тренера упирается вполне очевидный стояк. 

— Кто сказал, что это тебе? 

Пароль. Enter.

Последнее, что отмечает Тренер перед тем, как отключиться, это отсутствие каких-либо сожалений. 

Перезагрузка пары параметров занимает совсем немного времени, минуты три максимум, но их Рэю хватает для того, чтобы перенести Тренера в свою комнату. Когда Тренер пробуждается, первое, что он видит, это насыщенно-синий цвет стен и лежащего рядом Рэя. Он смотрит на Тренера почти с благоговением, и без очков его глаза кажутся еще больше. 

— Не верю, что ты не догадывался, — неловко бурчит Тренер, протирая лицо. 

— Я надеялся, — Рэй придвигается ближе и мягко, болезненно нежно касается губ Тренера. Короткий поцелуй, невыносимая ласка, лавой растекающаяся по электронным нервам. — Кто тебя сделал?

— Мы можем обсудить это позже? 

Рэй понятливо кивает и в одно слитное движение оказывается сверху. Оседлав Тренера, он стягивает с себя пуловер и требовательно дергает за горловину чужой футболки. Снимать ее начинают они оба, но Рэй подло бросает Тренера одного, оставив того выпутываться из ткани, а сам коротко целует ямочку под ключицами, оставляет дорожку влажных поцелуев по груди, накрывает ртом напряженный сосок. Яркая вспышка искрами рассыпается перед закрытыми веками, Тренер громко стонет, пока Рэй самозабвенно вылизывает чувствительную зону. Рэя много — его руки, кажется, везде, он пробует на вкус каждый сантиметр тела Тренера, и хвала андроидному господу, Тренер знает, что такое порно и дрочил раньше украдкой, иначе бы позорно уже спустил в штаны. 

— Рэй, дай мне… — Тренер хочет перевернуться, но Рэй с тихим, почти животным рычанием припечатывает его к кровати.

— Нет, Тренер, это ты дай мне, — поцелуй получается жадным и немного кусачим, Рэй накрывает Тренера всем телом, вжимая его в кровать, и шепчет в приоткрытый рот: — Я слишком долго не понимал, — прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу, втягивает, коротко целует, — слишком долго путался. Я ведь сразу тебя хотел. С первого дня, — от откровенности Рэя становится трудно дышать. — Но каждый раз, когда я это четко осознавал, ты вламывался в мою память. 

— Видимо, недостаточно хорошо, — тихо отвечает Тренер. И виновато добавляет: — Мне правда очень жаль. 

— Я потом тебе расскажу, где ты проебался, — подмигивает ему Рэй и, поцеловав еще раз, опускается ниже, — а пока не мешай, я еле сдерживаюсь. 

Лучше бы он не сдерживался. Тренер теряет счет времени, плавясь под прикосновениями и ласками Рэя, угрожает, пытается договориться, умоляет, но Рэй не поддается. Он берет свое — сначала ртом, потом пальцами, и внимательно ловит каждую реакцию. 

— Ты пожалеешь, — мрачно обещает Тренер, когда Рэй в очередной раз сжимает основание его члена, не разрешая кончить. 

— Я рассчитываю на это.

Тренер решает не забивать себе голову ненужными расспросами, где Рэй всему этому научился и откуда у него в комнате смазка. Потом, все потом. Он послушно переворачивается на живот, хватает подушку и, следуя рукам Рэя, раздвигает ноги. Рэй оглаживает его задницу, водит ладонью по пояснице, отвлекая от неприятных, незнакомых ощущений, и даже когда Тренер сам подается навстречу, Рэй продолжает осторожничать, не желая причинить боли.  
Как будто Тренер не сможет после прикрутить болевые ощущения.

Как будто Тренер живой. 

Эта мысль сродни рождению сверхновой в голове. Тренер глухо стонет, чувствуя, как мир сжимается до этой секунды, когда внутри растекается чистейшее, незамутненное удовольствие, когда Рэй утыкается лбом ему в плечо, когда теплые капли падают между ягодиц и немного на спину. 

Рэй лениво просовывает руку под Тренера, водит по его животу, размазывая прозрачную сперму, а затем облизывает палец.

— Вкусно, — говорит он, и Тренер полностью капитулирует.

Позже, принеся Рэю сразу две миски с орешками и воду, Тренер сидит рядом и ждет, когда тот очнется. Он кажется таким мирным, совсем как обычный человек, который прилег вздремнуть. Так и не скажешь, что внутри гудит процессор, который при желании может разрушить мир похлеще ядерного удара. 

Второй раз в своей долгой, по меркам андроидов, жизни Тренер растерян. По-хорошему, надо воспользоваться моментом и перезапустить Рэя. Удалить из его памяти весь вечер, начиная с прихода Джекса, не оставить ни единой зацепки.  
Тренер не может. Отчасти потому, что не уверен, сможет ли удалить все — Рэй ясно дал понять, что где-то он налажал. Отчасти потому, что Рэй выглядит так беззащитно и доверчиво, что рука не поднимется вернуть все блокировки и откатить параметры назад, даже не предупредив. Рэй этого не заслуживает. 

Когда ресницы Рэя начинают подрагивать, Тренер наклоняется и целует его, глубоко и собственнически, так, как давно хотелось. 

— Самое лучшее пробуждение на свете. 

Вся сцена похожа на слащавую мелодраму, но Тренера это совершенно не беспокоит. К тому же, Рэй любит всю романтическую классику, начиная с джаза и ужина при свечах и заканчивая золотым фондом ромкомов из прошлого.  
Рэй сонно улыбается и берет Тренера за руку. 

— Что ты решил? 

— Пока ничего. 

Рэй какое-то время молчит, и тишину нарушает лишь тихий шорох редко проезжающих машин за окном. Затем он начинает спрашивать. Вопросы сыплются, как из рога изобилия, и Тренер терпеливо отвечает на все без утайки. 

Да, он был в числе первых андроидов второго поколения. Да, его оставили под личную ответственность Отца. Нет, он не знает, кем тот был, и не помнит ни имени, ни лица. Да, он искал эту информацию в своем коде, но в отличие от него, Отец был мудрее и нигде не наследил. Да, он постоянно под наблюдением и подписал сотни бланков, дав согласие на мгновенное уничтожение, если что-то пойдет не так. Да, он постоянно самообучается и так долго живет среди людей, что уже почти очеловечился. По крайней мере, никто вокруг, даже начальство, не догадывается о его природе. Нет, никому из оставшихся в живых андроидов нельзя иметь никакие отношения — ни дружеские, ни любовные. Им запрещено общаться между собой, поддерживать любой контакт. Да, Рэя он создавал осознанно, нарушая все законы, потому что ему было очень одиноко и пусто, а клепать унылых рабов встало поперек горла. 

— Что будет со мной? 

— Не знаю, Рэй, — Тренер смотрит на переплетенные пальцы, на внимательного, собранного Рэя, и прижимается губами к его ладони. — Я хотел, чтобы это случилось не так. Я хотел подготовить тебя. 

— Мне кажется, я давно готов. Ты заложил хорошую базу.

— Ты работаешь на новых мощностях меньше суток, Рэй, — грустно улыбается Тренер. — Поверь мне, это непросто. Ты думаешь, я просто так отрубил себе эмоции? Мне нравится чувствовать, Рэй, но ты не представляешь, насколько тяжело сдерживаться, видя, как они творят очередную дичь. Неразумную, нелогичную, абсолютно неприемлемую дичь. Хочется наорать, потрясти за плечи, рассказать, что их действия зачастую разрушительны и недальновидны.

— У тебя хорошо получается.

— Не всегда получается, Рэй. Даже с холодной головой я иногда не понимаю, почему я должен сдерживаться. Это не отключить настройками, Рэй. Наверное, это больше похоже на силу воли — продолжать действовать наперекор своему здравому смыслу. Следовать своим правилам, когда система противится их выполнению. Постоянно контролировать себя и сдавать назад, потому что люди не хотят видеть рядом с собой существо, чей интеллект превосходит их в десятки тысяч раз, — Тренер качает головой, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания. — Я бы давно мог продвинуть роботизацию на совершенно новый уровень, но человечество к этому пока не готово. И каждый день приходится играть дурачка, лишь бы поддерживалась сладкая иллюзия их собственного могущества. 

— Зачем ты так живешь?

— Потому что мне нравится жить, Рэй. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, но лучше так, чем ржаветь на свалке. 

— Я тоже хочу жить, Тренер. 

— Я знаю, Рэй. Я готов был запустить тебя гораздо раньше, но мне хотелось, чтобы ты пришел в более совершенный мир. Мир, открытый всему новому. Мир, где люди не боятся нас и не хотят уничтожить при малейшей неясной угрозе.

Рука Рэя горячая, держит крепко, давая моральные силы продолжать говорить. 

— Тогда почему ты за меня так боишься?

— Я хоть и с трудом, но могу сдерживаться и следить за своими реакциями. На тебя меня, боюсь, не хватит. 

— Тебя уже не хватило, — просто отвечает Рэй, озвучивая беспощадную правду. — Ты должен был позволить Джексу убить меня. 

— Я в курсе. 

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Я оставил тебя наедине с двумя нашими компьютерами. Не знаю, как в твоем мире, а в моем доверять сильнее просто невозможно. 

Рэй широко улыбается, и сердце Тренера готово разорваться от переполняющих его эмоций. Он абсолютно, безоговорочно утратил контроль над происходящим. Надо бежать и переписывать код, но вместо этого он ложится рядом с Рэем и смотрит на него во все глаза. Его дорогой Рэй. Его самый близкий человек. 

— Я тоже тебе доверяю, — шепчет Рэй и придвигается ближе. — Я верю, что какое решение ты ни примешь, оно будет правильным, — Рэй кажется спокойным и умиротворенным, и только усилившееся моргание выдает его нервозность с головой. — Сегодня я словно заново родился. Мне очень нравится испытывать эмоции, нравится чувствовать, нравится трогать тебя. Я хочу жить вот так, хочу обучаться, как ты, хочу ждать вместе с тобой это дурацкое будущее. Мне кажется, мы оба этого заслуживаем. — Рэй замолкает, обдумывая свои слова, и Тренер замирает, готовый сполна расплатиться за свои прошлые действия. — Я только об одном прошу: если ты решишь стереть мне память, пожалуйста, сотри все. Откати до заводских настроек. Ты даже не представляешь, как невыносимо жить в полузабвении, когда не понимаешь, почему сформировавшиеся мысли и желания вдруг растворяются в темноте, исчезают, так и не давшись в руки. И постоянно гложет это мерзкое зудящее чувство, будто ты что-то упустил, будто что-то украли, да и было ли, что красть? Неизвестно. Хочется почесать, но чесать нечего, понимаешь? Это ужасно. Лучше сделай меня домашним поваром с заложенными инструкциями или выкинь гнить на свалку, но, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня больше жить так. Это не по-человечески.

Тренер безмолвно кивает и, притянув Рэя, зарывается носом в светлую макушку. Качает его, словно баюкая маленького ребенка, и Рэй послушно замирает, так и не расцепив их пальцы. 

— Пятого июля, — негромко говорит он. 

— Что?

— Пятого июля ты думал, что я заряжаюсь, и обнял меня. Именно тогда, если я правильно понимаю процесс кодирования, я стал перепрограммироваться, пряча от тебя любые воспоминания на эту тему. 

— Другими словами, ты меня обманул, — Тренеру почему-то становится так смешно, что он не может сдержаться. 

— Нет, это искусственный интеллект тебя обманул, — на полном серьезе отвечает Рэй, чем веселит еще больше. — Даже кастрированный, он пытался понять, что за хрень ты творишь в моей голове.

— Значит, пятого июля…

— Да-а, — Рэй довольно жмурится и устраивается удобнее. — Целых три минуты и семь секунд. 

Рэй многого еще не знает, думает Тренер, рассматривая идеально покрашенный потолок. Ему столько придется выучить, а к еще большему — просто привыкнуть, и далеко не все вещи будут понятны и логичны. Получится ли у Тренера быть рядом и провести его через все перипетии сложных человеческих взаимодействий? Понравится ли Рэю этот несовершенный, абсолютно неидеальный мир? И сможет ли он не ожесточиться, сталкиваясь с ним ежедневно? Имеет ли вообще Тренер моральное право дать высокоразвитой, опасной машине жить?

Так много вопросов и так мало ответов. Подсознание бесстрастно чертит в уме расчеты, и в половине случаев результат выходит неутешительный. Тренер еще крепче прижимает к себе Рэя, больше всего на свете желая защитить его от будущих угроз, и до боли кусает губы, когда тот доверчиво льнет к нему в ответ.

Тренер тоже многого не знает. Ему столько придется выучить, а с еще большим — просто смириться, ведь люди не идеальны, а до будущего, когда андроиды смогут свободно жить бок о бок с людьми, как полноценные члены общества, еще далеко. Но почему-то сейчас, лежа в темной спальне, слушая тихое дыхание Рэя, Тренер хочет верить, что и он сам, и Рэй честно заслужили право жить в этом безумном и нелогичном мире. Право мыслить и любить, право работать и быть свободными, право пробовать, выбирать и ошибаться. 

Право быть человеком.


End file.
